Don't Forget me Jack!
by YoungVarick
Summary: Jack Frost is something. But growing up meant saying goodbye. Jamie has become troubled with the one big why since, and the absence of Jack for three winters was enough to prompt him to do something desperate and unthinkable.


**Don't forget me Jack!**

Prompt: Jack Frost is something. But growing up meant saying goodbye. Jamie has become troubled with the one big why since, and the absence of Jack for three winters was enough to prompt him to do something desperate and unthinkable.

Jamie locked himself in his room. He missed the everlasting smell of his soft toys and the way his bed sheets crumpled even when he didn't come near it the whole day, let alone touch it. He missed the familiar coldness of his door handle, and the times when all he did was stare at the moist thickening on the window panes, most especially when winter is at peak. As if he had been waiting for something so important, something that kept him looking forward to this season.

He was a kid then, and he knows he had the most amazing childhood. He had family and friends, real and invisible to some.

They call themselves the guardians. He knew that they existed from the very beginning North (Santa Clause), Bunny (Easter Bunny), Tooth (Tooth Fairy), Sandy (Sandman) and that was the magical part, he saw them. With his own two light brown eyes, talked with them, played with them and even helped them defeat the boogieman!

It's quite undeniable that among the five guardians, it was Jack Frost that he became most attached with. Well for one, it was because he was fun and two, he was young. But really, it was because they spent a lot of time together. They played on the snow, they threw snowballs, they slid along roads through frozen paths. Jack has become his brother, his protector, his guardian. Those were the best times of his childhood. Everything was fine, until he turned seventeen.

Santa didn't leave any present under the Christmas tree. The Tooth-fairy didn't get his tooth he put under his pillow at night which was when Jamie tripped and fell on his face making one of his teeth fall out. That didn't bother him at all. What did though was the fact that Jack didn't show up. Not a winter day, not even a hint. There were only the ice paths crossing roads and snowballs coming out of nowhere crashing into random kids on the street. He knew that was Jack. He just wouldn't show up.

He turned eighteen and on winter, he didn't feel any better. He moved to a dormitory for college, but the memories of Jack and him as brothers and best-friends were simply persistent. Jack has somehow become an important person. He was more than a protector, a brother or a best-friend. It all came to him so abruptly, with the realization that he actually felt terrified that Jack's gone for good.

When near or with he'd rather isolate himself from the others, he just wanted to be with Jack. Eighteen and troubled. He'd rather do something actually troubling and be described that way than be described that way without doing anything at all.

It's the third winter that Jack didn't show up. Maybe he's found his new best buddy. A pang of jealousy twirled around his guts. Maybe Pitch's at work again; maybe the guardians are in deep trouble. But it should've affected the way the kids acted. A lot of maybes popped into his teenaged mind, but none seemed too plausible, except for one. One, which planted itself in his brain since last year. Maybe it goes that way. He's there for the kids. He's a guardian of childhood. And the matters regarding adults aren't of his concern anymore.

So after all that, he just vanished. Maybe adulthood is supposed to make me forget. Adults are supposed to just shake it off, just like what happened to Cupcake and the rest of the guys. Doesn't work for me though, being tossed off just like that. But Jack doesn't care all of a sudden, really? Well there's one way to find out!

He remembered when he was younger and was deeply in doubt with the existence of the Easter Bunny, he asked for a sign of its reality, and Jack gave him that. He drew an Easter egg on the moisture on the window pane, and materialized a bunny out of another drawing. It was a snow bunny, and Jamie thought it was the loveliest one. That was the moment he believed in Jack Frost. That was the first time he ever saw Jack and there was an instant gladness that filled him, partly because Jack's centre was happiness and fun, but mostly because, he didn't know.

He left the house half-filled with enthusiasm and fear. There's a bit of hesitation, but it's really the only way. Night crawled stealthily. He trudged to the side of the highway and waited. He waited, and waited, and waited, until the perfect opportunity came.

It was a huge fire truck running ballistic through the wide peaceful highway still gaining acceleration.

He waited -

The red wild beast wailed through the night as it approached him wildly. And just when it was about to pass by him, he took a plunge to the middle of the road.

It wasn't a morbid collision of steel and bones and whatnot. The truck carried on driving and screaming its siren on speed of light, as if nothing happened. He found himself on the ground with his face on the pavement opposite to where he stood not so long ago. Very shortly before that, he felt a hard human push from behind.

Suddenly, a hand weighed down on his right shoulder and flipped him, face up. A riled up face, a very angered, shouting, and conspicuously worried face welcomed him instead of that of St. Peter's.

"Are you happy now!?" the reproacher shouted wildly.

Jamie just looked at him in awe, and answered him with one dumb answer—

"Jack…"

Jack's indignation was extreme and it was the first time Jamie saw that and that wasn't quite enough for the latter to break his huge grin. Jack's face toned down and his eyes shifted away. He just couldn't remain angry at people for too long, especially at this one. Jack stood straight and looked at the far sky.

"You're insane, Jamie. What you did was completely…" Jamie helped himself up without moving his eyes away from Jack's beautiful face (I don't why I said beautiful). Jamie's eyes were filled with sadness and confusion, Jack could simply tell, he looked at him and sighed.

"Don't ever do that again Jamie!" Jamie simply stared back.

"Jamie! Promise me." Jack shouted-

No answer still.

Slowly, Jamie moved towards Jack. Jack's heart pounded faster. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead, which immediately froze. He realized, he himself froze.

Jamie rested his head over Jack's shoulder, and tilted it sideways to his scruffy snow white hair. His hands slithered their ways through Jack's slender waist, cut across the spine, and settled once the arms were completely wrapped around him. Their bodies submerged entirely at each other's.

For a long moment it was just like that. Sooner or later Jack would leave; sooner or later Jack would be gone again. He might even push Jamie away and maybe for good. But Jamie didn't dwell too much on that. He focused on what was actually happening, and that was happening. There was Jack Frost, finally beginning to understand, and that was actually happening.

"You insufferable twat…" Jack whispered very softly.

He dropped his staff and slowly moved his arms around Jamie's body. He dove his nose down his hair and tightened their embrace even more.

Both wished for the moment to last forever. But both knew that wouldn't happen. No one knew what was to happen, but no one stressed over that thought anyway, because right then and there was the most important, right then and there, they were at each other's, and that was actually happening.

**The END!?**

**I'm thinking of making a sequel!**

**Please R & R Leave feedback this is my first!**


End file.
